Remorse
by Singing RIB
Summary: Satu kesalahan bisa jadi malapetaka. Akashi Seijuro, seorang cosplayer terkenal, baru saja menyadari jika ia menyukai.. ah tidak.. ini bukan lagi suka, tapi cinta lebih tepatnya, pada seorang remaja. Dia tahu dia salah karena telah menolaknya. Akashi hanya tak ingin orang mengetahui fakta bahwa dia.. menyimpang. Tapi sekarang Akashi ingin Tetsuya-nya. Tetsuya, dimana kau?
1. Chapter 1

"Akashi-kun!"

Mata _heterochrom-nya_ terbelalak –terlalu terkejut akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"T…Tetsuya, apakah itu kau?" -mendadak air mata-nya tumpah, berjatuhan—

Pria itu, yang ternyata berambut _Scarlet_ , berjalan tertatih-tatih. Nampaknya, dia hendak menjangkau pemuda lain di depan-nya.

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Remorse**

 _written by Singing RIB_

 _._

Ter-untuk siucchi dan para Akakuro shipper

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu mansion megah di Nagoya, seorang pemuda berperawakan kurus nan langsing _yang enak dipeluk siapapun_ duduk didekat jendela kamarnya. Mata biru-nya - _yang ternyata senada dengan rambutnya_ \- menerawang sendu, menatap langit di kegelapan malam. Saat itu musim salju dan ia tampak menunggu seseorang. Hari demi hari bahkan berbulan-bulan hingga musim berganti, lagi, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuroko Tetsuya. 15 tahun. Yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat umurnya beranjak tiga belas tahun. Tepat didepan mata-nya, dia melihat mobil kedua orang tuanya terlindas, tergencet truk ditrotoar. Saat itu tawanya hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi datar. "seandainya aku tidak turun, seandainya aku tidak meminta tou-san dan kaa-san untuk mengantarkanku ke …" gumamnya lirih.

Tak ada yang tak mengenal Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kuroko Kabuki, dua pengusaha sukses dan kaya raya. Mereka tinggal di mansion megah dan luas di kota Nagoya bersama dengan anak mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya. Para tetangga atau bahkan penduduk disana sangat menghormati keluarga Kuroko. Sebagai pengusaha, sudah pasti keduanya sangat sibuk. Meskipun sibuk, baik Tetsuna maupun Kabuki selalu memiliki waktu untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya kecil hidup sangat bahagia.

Tapi tidak sekarang…

"Tetsuya-sama, anda harus makan. Saya tidak ingin anda sakit. Tolonglah Tetsuya-sama.. Saya mohon".

Tetsuya menatap maid-nya, terdiam, tak ada satu patah kata pun terucap dari mulutnya. Tiga menit telah berlalu hingga tiba-tiba dia mendongakkan kepalanya, tertawa, keras bahkan terbahak-bahak.

"Lucu sekali kau. Aida-san, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak masuk kekamarku? Aku bahkan telah mengunci pintu kamar agar kau tidak mengganggu. Menduplikat kunci kamar tanpa seijinku? memalukan sekali perbuatanmu!"

"Tapi saya terpaksa melakukan ini. Tetsuya, sadarlah. Kau tidak boleh hidup terus-terusan seperti ini. Kuroko Tetsuna-sama dan Kuroko Kabuki-sama pasti akan sedih melihat keadaanmu sekarang. Lihatlah dirimu, kau hampir seperti tengkorak," balas maid -bertag nama Riko Aida- _sedikit menyindir_.

"…"

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau seperti ini. Kau adalah tuan-ku, kita bahkan sudah berteman sejak kecil, bukan? Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Kau harus makan Tetsuya, kau harus sehat! Kau harus hidup…. "Aku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi Tetsuya, kumohon.." isaknya.

"Pergilah.. Aku ingin sendiri"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tetsuya. Kuletakkan makanan-mu di meja. Kalau begitu aku permisi" ucap Riko.

"Tou-san….. Kaa-san, doushite?" gumamnya. Lagi, Kuroko Tetsuya menangis terisak, sendirian.

* * *

Riko Aida hendak menemui Tetsuya untuk mengantarkan makanan, seperti biasa, sebelum dirinya dikejutkan akan kejadian yang tak terduga. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan, hendak menuruni tangga.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu, Aida-san?" Tetsuya bersua setelah menarik paksa salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

Belum sempat duduk, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu diterjang oleh maidnya. Dia mengaduh kesakitan, terjatuh ke lantai; sangat kontras dengan maidnya yang tak bisa berhentu tersenyum lebar.

"Aida-san, lepas. Sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas," Kata Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah, maaf Tetsuya-kun. Aku hanya tak menyangka. Melihatmu keluar kamar sungguh membuatku bahagia," Balas Riko.

"Hmm, aku.. hanya ingin suasana yang berbeda"

"Apakah kau tau dimana Kiyoshi-san? Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku. Sudah lama aku tak membaca", Kuroko bergumam.

"Ah, akan kucarikan. Tunggu sebentar," kata Aida hendak pergi sebelum kembali menghamburkan tubuhnya ke kuroko Tetsuya, memeluknya sekali lagi.

" Makanlah dulu sebelum pergi ya, Tesuya-kun"

xxx

Mesin kendaraan beroda empat itu, yang semula menyala, mendadak mati. Seseorang berjas putih keluar, membuka salah satu pintu mobil. Kuroko Tetsuya menghentakkan kakinya untuk pertama kali, setelah hampir tiga tahun mengurung diri di kamar, keluar mansion.

"Terima kasih Kiyoshi-san," katanya tersenyum –aneh menurut Kiyoshi.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Aku menunggumu jam lima sore nanti," lanjutnya.

"Baik Tetsuya-sama," jawab sang buttler.

xx

Seperti dugaannya tepat, sangat tepat malah. Suasana toko buku itu sepi. Toko buku itu sangat unik untuk sebuah toko karena dibangun menjulang, lima tingkat lantai. Besar namun sepi karena seram. _Laurchious Pixmus_ dibangun diatas kuburan. Banyak orang yang pernah mati disana. Ya, tempat itu sangat tepat untuk mencapai tujuan Tetsuya.

Setelah menyapa sang penjaga toko, walaupun hanya sekedar mengangguk, Tetsuya lekas pergi menuju lantai teratas.

Berderet-deret rak yang berisi buku terlihat olehnya saat pertama kali menjejakkan kaki disana. Melangkahkan kaki tergesa-gesa menuju jendela adalah hal yang pertama kali Tetsuya lakukan.

"Akhirnya.. "

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku datang"

Dari sudut manapun orang pasti akan tahu jika pemuda itu hendak membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kelopak matanya terpejam, senyuman tersungging dibibirnya. Dia hendak merebahkan tubuhnya dari ketinggian.

1

2

3

.

Rencananya gagal. Seseorang memegang tangannya. Seseorang? Ah, bodohnya dia yang hendak bunuh diri tanpa memeriksa ruangan. Dia pikir tidak ada satu pun orang disana. Dia pikir dia sendirian. Batinnya berkecamuk. Dia ingin mengumpat kepada orang itu- orang yang telah menggagalkan rencananya.

Meskipun tidak ingin, akhirnya dia menyerah. Dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Apa yang dia lihat sungguh begitu aneh. Seorang pemuda, bersurai scarlet, menangis.

"Jangan… jangan bunuh diri," hanya itu, kata yang teringang di telinganya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakter penokohan. Tak ada keuntungan material dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Warning : OOC, OC, typo, terlalu banyak narasi

Rating : K+ (?) /entah saya belum paham karena baru memulai dan belum banyak tahu/

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro as main pair

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Remorse**

 _written by Singing RIB_

* * *

Chapter 2

Dari enam-puluh-sembilan lelaki terkaya di dunia– _yang disadur menurut majalah NYC Paradise_ _–_ , lima diantara-nya adalah warga negara Tokyo. Akashi Masaomi salah satunya. Pria yang sudah beristri itu sangat di sanjung di Negara-nya. Dulu, dia bukan siapa-siapa melainkan _Office Boy_ disebuah perusahaan Akashi Corp.. Hidupnya pas-pas an. Hampir tak ada waktu baginya untuk bermimpi. Sungguh. Dia tidak membual, sepanjang hari, dia bekerja demi dua tiga suap nasi untuk menyambung hidup.

Hingga saat itu tiba,,

Suatu ketika, dua dari pekerja disana tak menampak-kan diri, memaksa Masaomi bekerja lebih. Akashi Satoru, pemimpin perusahaan Akashi Corp, sangat terkesan akan kegigihan Masaomi. Selang beberapa hari kemudian, Masaomi dipanggil.

"Masaomi Takeda bukan?"

"Ya?", Masaomi menjawab. Dia tampak gusar. Sungguh, dia tak mengerti kenapa dia disini. Tak mungkin dia dipanggil tanpa alasan kan? " _Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan hingga harus bertemu dengannya? Atau Apakah aku akan dipecat?.., "Ah..tidak mungkin_ , 'batinnya.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan.." katanya.

"Maaf?"

"Pergilah"

Orang itu terkejut, Akashi Satoru memberikan beberapa lembar cek kosong beserta sebuah amplop kepadanya. Yang diberikan menolak. Harga dirinya terinjak. Dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Peduli setan tentang kompensasi besar yang akan dia terima. Mukanya memerah, marah.

"Saya memang rendah, tak punya apa-apa, tidak se-kaya anda. Tapi saya… setidaknya saya menghargai orang lain. Saya tau saya hanya pekerja. Tapi, apa alasan anda untuk memecat saya? Apa salah saya? " Jangan hanya karena anda…."

Belum sempat tuntas bicara, kalimatnya dipotong.

"Aku telah mendaftarkan-mu diuniversitas terkenal di London. Kau akan belajar bisnis disana. Gunakan cek itu untuk membeli keperluanmu. "Kembalilah jika sudah selesai. Kusiapkan jabatan untukmu nanti", katanya –nadanya menekan, pertanda ia serius atas ucapannya–

Dua minggu sebelum Natal, dia kembali. Akashi Satoru menepati janji. Detik itu, dia diangkat menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Dia disayang, di- _elu-elu_ -kan dan di-nomor-satu-kan. Dia dipercaya. Bahkan saat Akashi sakit, dialah yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin, betapa riang hatinya, terlebih saat dia diminta untuk menikah dengan putrinya, Akashi Shiori. Dia memang sudah lama memendam perasaan dengan gadis itu, bahkan waktu pertama kali melihatnya di kantornya, – _atau lebih tepatnya kantor milik Akashi-san_ –

* * *

IBLIS. Makhluk terkutuk. Pendosa. Pendusta. Penggerogot jiwa raga yang 'lemah'. Semua tahu itu. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar? Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari Iblis. Justru kau, wahai manusia, dirimu sendirilah yang harus diwaspadai. Takutlah pada dirimu. Karena jika kau tak bisa mengontrol diri, kau bisa sangat memuakkan. Sombong, berwajah setan – _yang baik didepan tapi mengerikan dibelakang_ –, lupa daratan dan **rakus**.

Sungguh tragis. Masaomi lupa diri. Dia mulai tamak. Dia hampir seperti iblis. _Harusnya aku yang memegang kendali perusahaan, bukan?_ \- batinnya. Dia muak diperintah kakek tua yang terus menerus membayanginya. Dan, pada akhirnya, dia menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkannya, selamanya.

xxx

Para manusia berdatangan, satu per satu, ikut berduka atas kematiannya. Anaknya pingsan, tak sadarkan diri setelah melihat ayahnya, Akashi Satoru, dimasukkan ke dalam peti kematian. Langit mendung seolah turut berkabung atas kematiannya yang terkesan _mendadak_. Banyak yang mencurigai Masaomi termasuk istrinya sendiri. Tapi _toh_ , mereka bungkam setelah dokter berkata bahwa dia meninggal karena sakit jantung, kecurigaan itu pun menguap, tak bersisa.

xx

Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka menikah. Malangnya, pasangan Akashi belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Tentu Shiori ingin cepat mengandung agar tak kesepian ditinggal Masaomi bekerja. Akhir-akhir ini suaminya berlagak menyimpang, tidak seperti dulu. Dulu, meskipun pekerjaannya menumpuk, ia masih tetap punya waktu untuknya. Tapi sekarang, suaminya jarang pulang. Memang terkadang ia pulang tepat menjelang tengah malam namun di pagi buta, ia akan pergi lagi.

x

Hari yang cerah. Langit berwarna biru. Kuncup-kuncup bunga tumbuh, sebagian kelopak mulai bermekaran. Burung-burung nampak berterbangan, bersiul riang gembira menyambut musim semi. Ditaman _Kiseki No Sedai_ , terlihat segerombolan anak-anak berumur sekitar lima tahunan sedang bermain. Disudut pojok sana, tampak beberapa orang dewasa sedang bercakap-cakap. Salah dua dari mereka– biarawan biarawati– menyerahkan anak kecil, Seijúro namanya, kepada seorang perempuan yang rupanya teramat sangat mirip dengan Seijúro.

"Nee..Seijúro. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Akashi Seijúro. Kau anak-ku, dan aku ibu-mu", ucapnya.

"Hai.. Kaa-san desu ne?", balasnya.

* * *

Sejak pertama berjumpa, Shiori yakin jika Seijúro adalah jawaban yang Tuhan beri untuknya. Sedang bagi Masaomi, Seijúro mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Memang, Akashi Seijúro bukan-lah anak kandung mereka. Tapi pasangan Akashi itu, baik Masaomi maupun Shiori, amat menyayangi Seijúro. Terlebih lagi dia hadir saat mereka tak punya anak, tidak memiliki keturunan untuk meneruskan kelanjutan nama besar Akashi…..

Beranjak enam tahun, Seijúro mulai ditempa, dididik, diajarkan untuk menjadi perfeksionis dalam segala hal. Tahun demi tahun, Seijúro melakukan apapun yang Masaomi perintah. Sebenarnya dia terkekang, hati dan pikirannya tak sejalan. Dia lelah. Setiap hari, setelah pulang sekolah, dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti berbagai macam les yang telah dijadwalkan– oleh Masaomi– untuknya. Shiori sesungguhnya merasa kasihan terhadap anak-nya. Jadi, disaat Seijúro tak kuat memikul beban, – _dan disaat Masaomi tak ada_ – Shiori mengajak Seijúro ke acara _Anime Cosplaying Festival Parade_ yang diadakan sebulan sekali di Tokyo. Ah.. tak ada ibu yang tak tahu hobi anaknya, bukan?

xxx

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja?," suara wanita terdengar diteleponnya. "Kalian toh sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi, bukan?, "Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau menceraikannya? Aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa dia berikan kepadamu, termasuk keturunan!, " lanjutnya setengah berteriak.

"Aku mengerti Fujiwara _sayang_. Tak bisakah kau menungguku? Dua bulan, ah tidak, satu bulan lagi. Beri aku waktu satu bulan. Bersabarlah,"ucapnya.

xx

Hari itu, Masaomi pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Kemejanya basah kuyup. Diperjalanan pulang, ia terguyur air hujan. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sang istri dengan telaten menyiapkan air panas untuknya. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan segera.

Tak lama setelah selesai mandi, dia mendapati istri dan anaknya menyambutnya di ruang makan. Ah, sungguh, sedikit tak rela jika ia menghancurkan keluarga ini. Tapi, disisi lain, dia juga tak ingin melepas Fujiwara-nya.

"Aku ingin cerai,"katanya.

"A..apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti," jawab sang istri.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai Shiori, " ulangnya. "Aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain," lanjutnya.

"Kau bercanda kan tou-san?," anaknya menimpali.

Akashi Shiori berlari menuju kamarnya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan anaknya juga _mantan suaminya_. Ah, hidupnya penuh kegetiran. Ayahnya telah meninggalkannya, sekarang suaminya pun sebentar lagi akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh Tuhan tak adil kepadanya.

Pintu kamar Akashi Shiori terkunci. Seijúro memanggil-mangil ibunya. Firasatnya buruk. Dia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, tapi apalah daya,–dia masih SMA– tubuhnya tak sekuat orang dewasa. Dia berlari secepat kilat menuju ayahnya, meminta bantuan. Tapi ayahnya tak bergeming.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merai tampak mengayunkan palu, membobol pintu kamar ibunya. Pintu itu terkoyak tak bersisa, dengan segera ia memasuki kamar ibunya. Namun terlambat, ia melihat ibunya terjun dari kamarnya.

* * *

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru hendak merebahkan tubuhnya dari ketinggian~~~~~

 **Dejá vu**

To be continued

Domo,

Singing Rib desu..

Terima Kasih telah membaca fanfiction saya, dan telah menyempatkan untuk me-review fic ini. Saya sungguh tak menyangka ada 9 comment, saya kira cuma satu atau dua saja. Saya minta maaf jika saya lama mengupdate cerita ini, karena saya sibuk dengan skripsi saya hehe…

Karena saya pemula, harap maklum jika terdapat banyak typo. Maaf juga bahasa saya masih teramat sangat sederhana.

Sekali lagi Terima Kasih telah membaca _Remorse_.

3/25/2016

Balasan review…

 _ **deagitap**_ Iya masih ada lanjutannya. Tetsuya mengingatkan Akashi sama Kaa-san nya. Terima kasih sudah review:) _**Guest**_ iya, sudah saya update. Maaf lama update. Terima kasih sudah membaca:). _**ciellychocolita**_ Terima kasih sarannya. Chapter 2 ini kayanya kebalikan chapter 1, terlalu banyak deskripsi ya hehe:). _**SR**_ Akashi nangis soalnya dia ingat sama ibunya:). _**yuki-kun**_ sudah di update ya, semoga yuki-kun tidak bosan menunggu update-an selanjutnya:). _**MaknaEXO**_ yep, ini sudah saya update. Maaf kelamaan ya? :) _**siucchi**_ hahahahha, gw ga ada ide swear, ambigu ya, ah maklum baru pertama nulis. Karena lu yang nyemangatin gw nulis makanya nama lu gw tulis di disclaimer Thanks;) _**Atma**_ _**Venusia**_ eto, jangan ikutan bunuh diri dunk. Nanti orang tuamu gimana? :O _**Kazehaya Shiroe**_ iya, masih berlanjut. Shock kenapa?:O

Ano, sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima-kasih telah sempat mampir untuk membaca _Remorse_ ,

saa

Singing Rib


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakter penokohan. Tak ada keuntungan material dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Warning : OOC, OC, typo, terlalu banyak narasi

Rating : K+ (?) /entah saya belum paham karena baru memulai dan belum banyak tahu/

Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Pairing: Akakuro as main pair

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Remorse**

 _written by Singing RIB_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" tanya Tetsuya, nada bicaranya terdengar marah.

"Akashi. _Bukan Kau_. Akashi Seijúro"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang gila?"

"Ya!"

"Menolong orang bodoh yang hendak bunuh diri, kurasa aku masih sehat" ucapnya menyindir.

"Apa aku minta kau untuk menolongku? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ditolong, oleh siapapun- termasuk kau. Demi Tuhan, demi Tuhan! Aku ingin mati. Sungguh. Seandainya kau tak ada, aku pasti sudah menyusul kedua orang tuaku disana!"

"…..."

Akashi terdiam. Kuroko terdiam. Tak ada yang berminat membuka suara. Keduanya tampak hanyut kedalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga sang pemuda berambut biru tiba-tiba merosot, bagaikan bongkahan es beku yang meleleh. Akashi menoleh, terhenyak melihat _sang PELAKU-bunuh-diri_ menangis dalam diam. Tak tahan, dia pun berdiri, berjalan kearah Kuroko, berbaring dan memeluknya.

"Kau tau… kau tidak sendiri"

"Aku benar-benar sekarat. Aku terus merindukan mereka. Mereka bilang, "Kami tak bisa hidup tanpa kau, tetsuya. Bahkan ketika kau telah ber-cucu kelak, kami akan terus menjagamu"

"Lantas, bagaimana bisa mereka pergi tanpa-ku setelah berjanji akan terus disisiku…? " lanjutnya.

"Bodoh!" kata Akashi. "Apa kau pikir setelah mati, mereka akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Ten.."

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"…"

"Kau tahu, bahkan orang mati-pun masih bisa mengawasimu dari atas langit sana"

Lanjutnya, "Kau membuat kedua orang tua-mu sedih"

"…."

"Kau bukan lagi anak-anak. Mencoba bunuh diri, melarikan diri dari kehidupan. Apa ini yang kedua orang tuamu harapkan dari-mu? "Dan juga, apa kau tak memikirkan sedikitpun perasaan orang yang kau tinggalkan?' kata Akashi- dengan suara _parau_ -nya.

Deg. Kuroko terkejut. Matanya terbelalak. Hatinya gundah mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ \- yang mengaku bernama Akashi. Dia benar. Betapa bodohnya dirinya yang berpikir dia selalu sendirian- padahal dia masih punya Riko dan Kiyoshi. Betapa bodohnya dia yang menganggap kedua orang tuanya mengingkari janji. _Bagaimana jika Akashi-san benar? Bagaimana jika otou-san dan okaa-san-nya sedang melihatnya? Apakah mereka menangis? Ah, mereka pasti sedih melihatku seperti ini._

"Kau nampaknya sudah lupa, bahwa pada akhirnya semua manusia akan mati." Akashi berkata, memutus lamunan si biru.

"Bisakah kau bersabar, menunggu hari itu tiba?" "Atau, kau masih berminat ingin bunuh diri?"

"A..Aku..."

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi jika kau masih bersikukuh ingin mati"

Ia bangkit berdiri, melepas jas hitamnya dan memberikannya ke pemuda mungil disampingnya. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kuroko.

1

Bias sinar mentari datang menyambut hari, mengalir ke dalam kamar milik Kuroko, memaksa sang pemilik untuk membuka mata. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mendiang kedua orang tua Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuna dan Kuroko Kabuki. Terlihat Tetsuya sedang menyalakan dupa dan berdoa. "Ohayou Otou-sama, Okaa-sama…." gumamnya.

Masih segar ingatannya tentang Akashi, pemuda yang telah menggagalkannya saat ia hendak bunuh diri setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Kuroko mulai berpikir untuk terus hidup- perlahan membuka diri untuk tidak lagi mengukung diri dalam kegelapan.

2

Sejak awal kuroko berniat mencari sang penolong. Ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Namun, apa daya, mentalnya sungguh teramat belum siap. Ia terlalu malu bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lamunkan, Tetsuya-sama?"

"Hwaa…. A..Aida-san? Se..sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak lima menit yang lalu?"

"A..apa?"

"Saya berteriak memanggil anda, tetapi anda tidak menjawab. Bukankah hari ini anda harus ke sekolah?"

"Ini hari minggu, Aida-san"

"Oops. Maaf, Tetsuya-sama. Saya lupa kalau …"

"Tak apa"

"Ano, Tetsuya-sama, sebenarnya apa yang Tetsuya-sama pikirkan?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Tapi, kenapa muka anda memerah? Apa anda demam? Atau, hm? T..Tetsuya-sama, apa anda sedang jatuh cinta?"

Gubrak. Kuroko terjatuh. "A..aku tidak. TIDAK sedang jatuh cinta. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seorang teman? Akashi. Apa kau tahu siapa itu Akashi, Aida-san?"

"Ya Tuhan. Tetsuya-sama, a..anda gay?"

"Ti….."

"Tidak usah malu, Tetsuya-sama. Saya akan membantu hubungan anda dengan Akashi. Asal anda bahagia"

"…"

* * *

To be continued

Domo,

Singing Rib desu..

Ano, saya meminta maaf karena lama meng-update. Terima kasih bagi yang berminat mampir dan membaca _Remorse_.

3/26/2017


End file.
